Good Night
by Seosh
Summary: Post "Rule Fifty-One". Tiva. Not really fluffy. One Shot.


**So I felt like I needed to have my say for Tony's "broken promise". So here it goes. Sorry if it's a little OOC. You might also notice that I've posted two stories in two days (=O), which is very uncommon for me, but I'm heaps stressed out from school right now, and a distraction sounds really good. Also my Tuesday and Thursday nights are so empty without NCIS and Bones T_T. Anyways let's get on with it.  
Spoilers: S07E24  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything. **

Why was it that every summer something had to go wrong; it just had to. Why was it that I could never spend it doing something I wanted to with the people I wanted to spend time with? I felt so guilty for breaking my promise to Ziva, it was a promise that I knew I could and wanted to keep, but yet I failed. I looked at my watch, _Shit_; Ziva's official ceremony had already begun, and I had hurt her again, not that she will admit it. I sighed getting back on task, tailing Alejandro. To my surprise Franks knocked me into the side alley. I stared at his hand, shocked. _I'll take it from here, Probie. I can pull the trigger with my thumb._ I knew I had my orders to follow, or else I'd get my ass kick by Vance, but this was Franks; _he's equally as terrifying, heck even more so_. I hadn't even found the time to react, and he was gone. I glanced at my watch. The ceremony was going to be over in half an hour. But I'd still be in time to head back and apologize before the day ends.

_Five and a half hours, a really bad meal, a heap load of pushing and squishing in the terminals and inconsiderate people stealing my cabs later. I arrived home._

I arrived home around three in the afternoon, the sun still scorching in the sky. My apartment was in quite a mess, I made the effort to wash the dishes and put the laundry into the washing machine. I took a quick shower and changed into a pair of jeans and polo. I looked around my apartment my eyes immediately fall upon the couch; it looked so damn good at this moment. I lay down to take a quick nap; which turned into a full five hour snooze; I was awoken by my phone buzzing all over the table. I reached over and read the text, _Vance:_ "_DiNozzo! Where are you?"_ The fluorescent green from the clock glowed in the darkness of the room; _8:26._ I stumbled onto the floor; I had to get to Ziva's place. I felt my way around the apartment looking for my keys. _Crash! _The vase shattered into a million pieces on the floor; _no time for that now_. I grabbed the keys and left the apartment.

I drove through D.C, the traffic had already calmed down and it was a comfortable cruise to Ziva's side of town. I got out of the car, hoping that she'd be home. I looked up to see that her lights were on indicating that someone was home. I took the stairs by two and reached her door within a matter of seconds. I was already puffing when I made it to the top; _man I need to get in shape_. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I could hear footsteps on the wooden floors getting louder as they approached. She unlocked what sounded like 3 locks and finally opened the door, smiling; she was dressed in sweats and a tank top. She greeted me, and invited me in.

"You hungry?" she asked, grabbing her bowl of spaghetti from the dining table to the couch.

"Oh nah, I'm…" I started; _my stomach thought it was a fabulous time then, to interrupt with a very long and very loud grumble_. I smiled and forced out a laugh, as she disappeared back into the kitchen, "actually I guess I am, I haven't eaten since the plane trip, which reminds me the food was really, really bad, which I guess kinda threw my appetite off". She walked back with another bowl, she handed it to me, "Gracias".

"Eyn davar," she replied, she reached for her bowl and took a seat beside me, surfing the channels for something interesting to watch. She finally settled on American Idol. I watched her as I ate, she seemed totally fine, unbothered.

"You're ogling again," she spoke as she placed her bowl on the table.

"I'm not ogling, I'm just…" I defended, "I'm just sorry".

"For?"

"Not being at your swearing, I promised I'd be there, and I wasn't and I'm not going to blame anyone but myself for that".

"It's okay Tony, it's understandable, you were doing your job," she smiled.

"And that's the point, I'm always doing my job, I never get the chance to do what I want". She stared at me, her mouth moving but no words coming out. It was surprising to see her speechless, she's never speechless. Then out of nowhere she hugged me_,_ released me and looked at me.

"What was that for?" I asked still shocked that the crazy ex-Mossad assassin turned Special Agent had just hugged me. _But hell it felt darn good to have her body so close; the last time that happened wasn't that great though; especially having a gun pointed at your chest._

"That is what American's do, right? You offer comfort when you do not know what to say," she said, questioning her actions.

"Yeah… yeah, some of us do that," I said smiling at her effort of trying to adapt to the "American" way of life. We talked about the recent events of the last week and Gibbs sudden disappearance and reappearance, we laughed at how McGee had once again fallen for another "online level 12 magician" girl, which I later found out was Ziva playing a prank on him; unfortunately McGoo found out before it got serious. We both had emptied our beers; I could see her eyes starting to droop and she was on the verge of dozing off, "I should go, it's getting late," I pointed out as I saw the time on the wall. I stood and made my way to her door, she followed closely behind.

"Thanks for coming over Tony," she said opening the door. I took a breath and gave her a hug, "please don't kill me". She laughed at that and kissed me on my cheek, "I'll see you on Monday," we let go of each other and I made my way down the stairs and to my car, smiling. I glanced up at her window, watching her shadow disappear into another room and the lights in her apartment go off. _Good Night my very special crazy American ninja._

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. I really hope something good comes from what they left us off with. Anyways criticism is always welcomed ^-^. (Reviews would be nice too. hehe)**

**Ash.**


End file.
